


The love I thought I knew

by oikawwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but nothing major, there's going to be some bokuaka flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawwa/pseuds/oikawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Private investigator kurohina au where Hinata is suspected for being a serial killer and Kuroo has to investigate him. While investigating him, Kuroo slowly falls in love, but it turns out Hinata really is a serial killer. Kuroo ends up getting rid of the evidence because he likes Hinata too much, but one day he becomes one of Hinata’s victims and is helpless to stop it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love I thought I knew

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is from http://bbxn.tumblr.com/ by the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, there are some things I want to say before actual chapter begins so...  
> this is my first fanfiction in english and I already want to apologize for grammar mistakes you may find  
> I am kinda new to this whole thing so please bear with me ^v^  
> If there is anything I could improve please tell me!!

When Kuroo arrived at work this morning he was immediately sent to his boss.

"Good morning, Kuroo. Sit down."

After he sat down and mumbled a good morning his boss shoved a file over the table. Kuroo opened the first page which only showed some basic information and a small photograph of the suspect, a boy with orange hair and big brown eyes.

"This is Hinata Shouyou. He is being suspected for killing several men," his boss told him. "Since you are one of my best men I am sure you know how to handle this. I already informed Bokuto about everything since you are going to work with him. Is this alright?”

"Yes sir."

"Alright. You can go now."

—♦—♦—

 

"Man I can't believe that someone like this is suspected for murder," Bokuto whispered as he carefully watched Hinata chatting and laughing with some customers.

After they left the office Bokuto and Kuroo found out that the suspect, Hinata Shouyou is 21 years old and currently in college, working in a small coffee shop. Probably to pay his college funds.

"You know we had a lot of weird cases but this... I don't know. This shrimp doesn't even look like he could carry a body at all," Kuroo sighed.

Before Bokuto could say anything a certain someone with orange hair caught their attention.

"Hello, can I get something for you?"

"Two black coffee's please," Bokuto answered almost too nervous after he noticed Kuroo staring at the boy in front of them.

Right at the moment Hinata nodded and walked away Bokuto kicked his partner in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kuroo rubbed his abused shin and glared at his friend.

"You were staring weirdly at him," Bokuto hissed with panicked eyes. "What if he noticed something?"

"Don't. The last time you were overreacting you almost punched an innocent old lady!"

"What kind of old lady is going for a walk at midnight, huh? What if she was planning to attack me?”

Before Kuroo could continue their argument Hinata was already there with their coffee. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison and when Kuroo received a smile from the orange haired boy he smiled back at him.

After Hinata was gone again Bokuto leaned in his direction. "You should ask for his number."

Kuroo frowned. "What? Why? We are here to work and not to ask out a possible serial killer."

Bokuto nodded but continued nonetheless. "I know this sounds stupid but I think he's taking interest in you."

"How would you know that?" Kuroo asked, utterly confused.

"Well, he's looking at you a lot," Bokuto noted. "By the way, wouldn't it be easier to investigate if he was actually with you?"

“Of course it would be easier but you know how dangerous moves like this are. Especially when you are alone.”

“Yes, but who says I would leave you alone with him? Anyway, if he's innocent you're getting the jackpot.” Bokuto grinned, doing a thumbs up.

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, ignoring the last comment of his partner. He was right after all. Why didn't he think of it earlier?

“Bro, you are a genius sometimes.”

Bokuto looked proud for a moment. “Wait what do you mean by sometimes?” Kuroo only laughed.

When the two men finished and paid for their drinks Kuroo made his way to Hinata who was chatting cheerfully with one of his colleagues. He had messy brown locks and was overall really pretty. Probably Bokuto's type.

When 'pretty boy' glanced at him he only smiled and patted Hinata on the shoulder, whispering good luck before he walked off to some customers.

“Hey,” Kuroo said and smiled at the smaller boy in front of him, wondering what his colleague meant by wishing him good luck.

Then Hinata turned around and Kuroo could see the smallest blush on his face. Cute. Was he even allowed to think that?

“Hey, is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes... I think you are really cute and I was wondering if I could get your number.”

He could see Hinata's eyes widen by his question.

“Uhh... you don't have to. I mean-”

“No!” the other almost shouted. “No, um... I'm sorry. To be honest I was was kinda hoping you would ask.”

What? Kuroo blinked. It seemed Bokuto was right...again. He and his stupid 'owl-like-eyes'.

“Wait here for a moment,” Hinata said and made his way behind the counter.

It didn't take him long to return with a small note. His name and the number were neatly written and Kuroo accepted it with a smile. “Thank you. Is it okay if I text you tonight?”

Hinata nodded eagerly. “I'm looking forward to it!”

Well, that was easy. Maybe too easy, but he wasn't going to complain.

After he and Bokuto exited the coffee shop, Kuroo could only stare at the small note in his hand and remember the cheerful smile of the boy they were investigating for several murders.

“..ro? Hey hey hey Kuroo!!” Bokuto jumped right in front of him which made Kuroo flinch.

“W-what?”

“Were you spacing out again? Geez, I asked you question. What are we gonna do now?”

“Oh...right.” The dark haired investigator cleared his throat. “We should wait. When his shift is over we will follow him home.”

Bokuto nodded. “You gonna call him later?”

“Nah, I said I would text him.”

“Sounds nice. So...”

Kuroo looked at him. “So?”

“So...,” Bokuto said again.

“Bo, just say it. What is it?”

“It's just... Don't get careless just because he looks cute and innocent. You know I-”

“I know!” Kuroo laughed. “I won't make the same mistake again. I promise.” He lifted his right fist for Bokuto to bump it with his own.

“I fucking hope so.” Bokuto grinned.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too rushed 
> 
> I promise that the next chapters will be a bit more slow paced


End file.
